You Belong With Me
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. Simba and Kiara were best friends, they were there for one another. But when Kiara finds out that her best friend, who she has a crush on has feelings for his betholed things get complicated. Can Kiara prove that she was the one for the future king all along?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was inspired to write this AU story after listening to Taylor Swift, You belong with me and watching the Lion Guard. So here's the first chapter, remember to read and review. Thank you.**

The sun had started to rise from behind the horizon. Animals from the crawling ant and leaping antelope raised their heads before starting their day. In the middle of the lands, known to all it's inhabitants as the Pridelands stood a magnificent mountain structure, Priderock. At the peak stood the fair and graceful ruler, King Mufasa. He stood with his eyes closed, as he focused on the voices around him. It was something his mother taught him, to be one with the circle of life and to be connected with the great rulers of the past. But the king's traditional routine was intruptted when a green melon hit him on the head. The king groaned before snapping his amber eyes opened as a golden cub ran head and tucked the melon under his chestnut colour paw.

"Sorry dad." the golden cub said with his head low.

Mufasa shook his head before looking at his son. "You know that you have lessons. Why can't you be like your brother, Simba?"

The golden prince lowered his orange glaze. "Kopa is more suited to be king."

Mufasa sighed and shook his head. "Kopa wasn't chosen to be king, you were. Now I have to do my rounds." the golden lion headed from the peak but stopped before he reached the rocky slope that led to the savannah and called over his shoulder. "And please stay out of trouble."

Simba sighed before heading back towards the smaller cave next to the main one. Before he entered he was tackled to the ground by a light force. He looked up to stare into the dark orange eyes of his attacker, that belonged to a golden orange lioness cub.

"What happened to the melon?"

Simba sat up as the cub backed up. The golden prince lowered his head and sighed heavily. "Sorry Kiara. I ran into my dad and he started talking about me starting my lessons and I forgot."

Kiara smiled and was about to say something when a shadow cast in the entrance of the cave. The two looked up to see a goldish lioness looking at them with dark orange eyes. She looked down and nuzzled Kiara. "Sherise and Nala are waiting on you to track antelope."

Kiara frowned before giving Simba a friendly nuzzled before following the goldish lioness out of the cave and into the savannah. Simba turned to head in the main den when laughter reached his ears, he knew it was his brother and his friends. One of them, Zuri a golden peach cub with some fur sticking up on her head looked towards him with dazzling hazel eyes and a bright smile.

"Morning Simba!"

Kopa looked from the small gathering to the apporching cub and smiled, his orange eyes wide with excitement. "Hey brother."

Simba smiled at his brother, unlike their father and uncle they look alike. Same rich golden brown fur and bright orange eyes. Only difference is that even though Kopa is the youngest, he had a dark brown tuff on his golden head. "Hey Kopa." Simba noticed the looks from the younger cubs and forced a smile. "What are you guys up to?"

A dark brown cub rolled his green eyes before smiling at Simba. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Simba glared at the cub who was also his and Kopa's cousin. "Kiara is not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say." the cubs looked and seen a teen rich brown lion with a small black mane. "Unfortunately I have cub duty. Let's go before I decide to throw you all to the hyenas."

Simba was the last to exit the cave, he had a lot on his mind. More than lately, especially now that he's supposed to be having king lessons soon. He feels that he's not worthy to be king, what if he turns out to be like the first king of the Pridelands. He shook his when he noticed something blue heading towards Priderock. Already knowing it was his father's majordomo, Zazu, he quickly headed down the slope and towards the watering hole.

 _ **-YBWM-**_

A herd of white tail antelope grazed not knowing that they were being watched. Three lioness cubs were hidden in the tall blaze of grass as they watched and studied the herd's movement. The leader, a large buck with antlers to match lifted his head before continuing to graze.

"Are we going to take one down?" a peachy cream cub asked before turning her light blue glaze to the golden orange cub besides her.

Kiara shook her head before answering her friend. "No, Nala. If we hunt just to learn than we'll be no better than the hyenas. We have to hunt for the pride needs or we're destroy the balance."

A dark orange cub smiled at the golden orange cub. "You'll make a wonderful queen."

Kiara looked grateful before frowning as the words hit her. "Wait! What?"

Nala and the dark orange cub, Sherise giggled before Nala started to turn away from the herd, with the other two following. "Come on, Kiara. Everyone knows that you like him."

Kiara blushed before lowering her head and sighed. "Apparently everyone knows besides the one that matters."

Sherise and Nala shared a sympathetic look before focusing on their friend who was heading towards a part of the Pridelands where they meet their other friend. The three made it to a hill where Sherise nearly fell down the steep ground when something flew by. Kiara rolled her eyes with a amused expression.

"Fuli!"

A dark yellow king cheetah cub looked back before turning and heading back towards the three lioness cubs. Once she reached the three she smirked as she planted her butt on the ground. "What's up with you three?"

Sherise smiled at their cheetah friend, amber eyes full of excitement. "Just got finished tracking antelope."

Nala giggled before looking at Fuli. "Kiara is in denial again."

Fuli rolled her green eyes. "Nothing new. Scaredy-lion."

Kiara pouted before standing, "If we're going to go through this again, I'm going somewhere else."

"Awww. We were just fooling." Fuli smiled as she ran to walk by the golden orange cub's side.

Kiara sighed, some times it gets overwhelming but she had learned to deal with it since they found out about her...crush. She shook her head and turned to her friends and smiled. "So what are we doing next?"

"How about a race!" Fuli smiled with excitement in her green eyes.

Nala sighed deeply before groaning. "Come on, Fuli. We already know that you're going to win. You're the fastest in the Pridelands."

Fuli looked at the peachy cream cub and smiled. "As if any of you lions could beat me. But I'm talking about my clan's race."

Kiara and the other two shared a look before nodding towards the end cheetah cub. "That sounds like fun."

"Alright. Let's go." Fuli started down the hill before she burst into a run. "Race ya!"

Kiara shook her head before running after Fuli with Sherise and Nala close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Travass and Snowflakexx for the reviews. I'm glad that you're interested in the story. Now here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

It was mid afternoon and Mufasa sighed in contempt. It's not like he doesn't want to do the rounds, it's tiring sometimes. He's grateful for the love and respect of his subjects and pride. They could have rebeled, especially when he first was handed the throne. He didn't do rounds of checking on herds or his border patrol. But then his mother talked some since into him. Now he understands the privilege of being king. The golden lion inhaled and exhaled before turning to head back to priderock. As though he's done with the animals, his job as king and a father isn't done. Mufasa had gotten to the bottom of priderock when his ears twichted at a farmilar voice calling his name. He turned his head to see his mate with his younger sister, Imani. The young dark golden lioness was born before their father died and that was no more than three years ago.

A dark beige lioness walked over to the golden lion and nuzzled into his red mane before stepping back and looked at her mate with bright orange eyes that she passed down to her sons. "How was your day, dear?"

Mufasa smiled and rubbed his nose against his mate's nose. "Fine and you, Sarabi?"

Sarabi shook her head and sighed. "As I'll ever be."

Mufasa frowned before stepping up and nuzzled the dark beige lioness' neck. "Sarabi what's wrong?"

Imani rolled her dark yellow eyes. It was a mix of her mother's bright yellow eyes and her grandmother's amber. "What do you think is wrong? You're betroling Simba and Kopa to a princess from another kingdom!"

Mufasa sighed heavily. He had this talk with Sarabi, Imani and his mother. "You both know that the River pride are allies."

Imani glared at her brother with annoyance. "Just because father and mother had a alliance with the king of the River pride doesn't mean that we have to!"

Sarabi sighed before stepping in. "Imani, Queen Malia is the blood royalty of the River pride but it's not about tradition laws. My sons' happiness are on the line. I want Simba and Kopa to be happy in the end."

Mufasa had looked up and took a deep breath. "I'm supposed to meet with King Jengo and Queen Malia later. Why don't you join me?"

Imani snorted before turning to walk away. "You handle this Rabi. I have to see my sons."

Sarabi turned to Mufasa and shook her head. "Can't we just bethole Simba and Kopa to one of the pride's cubs? There are nice cubs here that are suited to being a wonderful queen."

Mufasa wasn't going to go through this again. He went to turn and head up priderock when the voice of his majordomo halted his movements. He looked up and saw a blue hornbill fly over until he hovered in front of the king. "What is it, Zazu?"

"The royalty of the River pride is at the borders, your highness."

Mufasa groaned before turning around and headed for the southern borders that divided the Pridelands and River kingdom. Sarabi frowned before following her mate as Zazu flew over the king and queen.

-YBWM-

"Jengo!"

A largely built dark grey lion stopped pacing and turned his head, his darker grey mane whipped around as his hazel-green eyes glared at the tawny beige lioness. "Malia don't start. I really don't know why you want to keep a alliance with the pridelanders."

Malia rolled her pale blue eyes before growling. "The pridelanders are friends and I would love to continue being friends. So don't go and being a bully like you did with the Western kingdom."

Jengo growled before turning to face the border when he heard a deep voice call out to him and his mate. Apporching them was a golden lion and a dark beige lioness. He snorted as Malia met the two. The tawny beige lioness bowed before lifting her head with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mufasa."

Mufasa nodded before looking at Sarabi who stood with her tail lashing side to side. "Sarabi, you want to kick the meeting off?"

Sarabi glared at her mate before turning to Malia. "I have some concerns. If my sons want to be with someone else I want no problems when we disband the bethole."

Malia nodded in understanding. "Queen Sarabi. You don't have to worry because I wouldn't have a problem with that. So when would you like for my daughters to come?"

Sarabi looked at Mufasa before turning to the tawny beige lioness. "Why don't they come when they're a year."

Malia smiled at the response. She'll have more than enough time with her daughters before they come to live in the Pridelands. "But perhaps they could visit. My youngest is dying to see the neighboring kingdom. He can come along with his sisters."

Sarabi nodded with a smile on her muzzle. "Of course. In two weeks, we'll send Zazu to escort your cubs here."

Malia bowed before turning with her mate and ran off into her kingdon as Mufasa and Sarabi turned to head back to priderock. Mufasa smiled at his mate causing the dark beige lioness to frown.

"What?"

Mufasa smiled before nudging his queen's shoulder. "You handled that on your own."

Sarabi shook her head before focusing on the path a head. "Oh shush."


	3. Chapter 3

**Carmen738, Travass and Snowflakexx thanks for the reviews. Things are about to get heated. Enjoy.**

The sounds of cub laughter caused the muzzle of a old lioness to curve into a smile. The rich golden lioness watched as a group of cubs ran around the watering hole. As a rich brown teen lion laid under a shaded tree, he reminded her of his father. A brush against her shoulder caused the old lioness to closed her bright yellow eyes and smile.

"Did you speak to Mufasa, Imani?"

The dark golden lioness sat by her mother's side and sighed. "I did but he started acting like father and left Sarabi to deal with him."

The rich golden lioness nuzzled her daughter and went to say something when a loud caught her attention along with the cubs playing. She and Imani looked towards the source to see the two sisters, Ziva and Zola at each others throats, again. The rich golden lioness sighed before standing and walked over to the younger lionesses with Imani at her side.

"You're a slut, Zola!" snarled a brownish tan lioness.

A dark tan lioness growled with narrowed brown eyes. "Don't be mad at me because you can't have a male-"

The first lioness snarled, "Do you I need to remind you that I gave birth to Nukita!"

"Ladies!" the sisters stopped their banter and looked to see the king's mother and sister. "What's going on?"

Zola turned her brown eyes towards the rich golden and dark golden lionesses. "Nothing that concerns you, Uru."

Imani raised a eye brow as her tail swished side to side. "If it concerns my brother, who is the real slut then it does."

Ziva turned from her older sister to her mate's mother. "Uru, I'm Scar's mate. Regardless if he apporches as my sister, she's supposed to turn away."

"Ha!" the dark tan lioness laughed. "Scar can do way better than you. Why do you think he comes to me?"

Ziva wanted to fight back but she was exhusted. This is not the first time that her sister slept with Scar and got pregnant. The brownish tan lioness sighed heavily before turning and walking away with her head low. Imani frowned before turning to Zola.

"That's your sister!"

Zola rolled her eyes. "Look 'Mani, I don't need advice from a lioness that don't have a mate."

Imani's dark yellow eyes widen as she growled. She was going to charge but stopped when her mother stepped in front of her and shook her head. She took deep breathes before shaking her own head. "She's lucky she's the mother of my nephew and future niece or nephew."

Uru sighed deeply before heading towards the group of cubs. "Let's not worry about them. The cubs are due to return to priderock."

Imani smiled at that. Whenever she's in a bad mood her three boys would bring the joy and light to her life. With a small laugh the dark golden lioness followed her mother to the other side of the water hole.

-O-

The sun had started to decend down, behind the horizon. The residential animals were preparing for slumber as well as the pride. Sherise yawned as she cuddled into her mother's yellowish chest. The golden tan lioness smiled before licking her daughter's head.

"How was your day, princess?"

The dark orange cub smiled before running over what happened earlier. "Kiara, Nala and I went tracking and then went to Fuli's clan to see a race. Fuli's dad is really fast."

Furaha smiled sweetly before giving her daughter a nuzzle. "I'm glad to hear that you and your friends had fun."

Sherise yawned again before curling up and laid her head on her paws. Furaha's amber eyes shinned with love and adoration before she laid her head down by her daughter and closed her eyes. Not for from Sherise and her mother was Kiara and her mother, Kamaria. The goldish lioness smiled as she listened to her daughter talk about her day. But a frown appeared when her daughter mentioned the oldest prince. Everyone adult in the pride knows that Simba and Kopa are betholed to the River pride's princesses. She fell asleep not long after her daughter did. On the royal platform only Sarabi and Kopa laid asleep. Outside the den was Mufasa and Simba.

"Simba, the time has come where you start your lessons."

Simba frowned before looking at his father with unbelievable orange eyes. "Why now?"

Mufasa stood and started to enter the den. "You were supposed to been had your lessons. I can't have you not began your lessons when our allies arive in a week."

The golden cub felt like everything was happening too fast. He didn't even want to be king and now he's going to receive lessons tomorrow. Simba shook his head before heading in the den after his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Travass and Carmen738 thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the story, here's chapter four enjoy.**

The had started to rise, casting vibrant colours of red, orange and yellow across the African sky. At the top of priderock, on the summit sat the king and his oldest heir. The golden lion spoke with knowledge and experience as he began his son's kingly lessons.

"As king, it's your duty to protect all the animals in the Pridelands as well as the pride. One day when the sun sets on my time as king and the throne will fall to you."

By now the sun was higher and everyone was moving around. Simba was listening but grew uninterested as the sounds of the other cubs laughing reached his dark brown rimmed ears. The golden cub looked up after feeling someone nudge his side to stare into the amber eyes of his father. He smiled sheepishly, "Was there more?"

Mufasa sighed heavily and shook his head before looking at Simba with a stern expression. "Simba, this isn't a game. Many lives are counting on you. Without the proper guidance a kingdom under a king that doesn't receive lessons will fall."

Simba looked from his father to the plains below. What his father told him made him don't want to be king even more. What if he makes the kingdom fall? Mufasa was going to say something else but the figure of his majordomo caused him to lowered his head to his son's level.

"Why don't you go with your friends. I have my rounds to do. We'll pick up in the afternoon."

Simba forced a smile before turning to head down the slope. Before he got far enough he heard his father ask Zazu for the morning report. He had just got to the den entrance when Kiara walked out with a yawn but smiled when her dark orange eyes landed on her best friend.

"Morning Simba-" she frowned at the lost look in her friend's bright, attractive orange eyes. The golden orange cub shook her head before a look of concern swept across her face. "What's wrong?"

Simba shook his head before smiling. No need to bring down anyone else. "Nothing. Just thinking about my lessons later."

Kiara brightened at that. "Yeah. My mom said you were having your first lesson today. How did it go?"

"Alright." he smiled before running off. "Race ya to the watering hole."

"Hey!" Kiara frowned before running after the prince.

-YBWM-

"Come on, Zi-zi." a pale brown lioness cub pleaded as her green eyes glisten under the sun.

A pale tan lioness cub rolled her red eyes. "My name is Zira. And no I'm not going to play with you and your boyfriend."

The pale brown cub frowned before glaring at her older sister. "Malka is not my boyfriend! I just don't know how to tell him I like him. Unlike Kiara."

Zira growled before turning around and placed a paw over her face. "Kula. Please. Just go play with the others, I don't feel like playing."

Kula flattened her ears before turning to head towards the other cubs. It hasn't been easy watching their father hang around their aunt like he did with their mother. A rich golden cub with a fluffy brownish tuff on his head looked at the pale brown cub before looking at a dark golden cub with a dark brown tuff on his head and ears.

"Malka, don't look now but here come Kula."

The dark golden cub glared at his brother before looking at the pale brown cub. "Hey Kula."

Kula smiled at her friend before sitting. "Hey Malka, Uri."

"What's up with Zira?" the rich golden cub asked as his yellow eyes were on the pale tan cub.

"Nothing. Just she's hoping our parents don't split."

Malka frowned before rubbing his head against the younger cub. "I'm sure things will work out. On the bright side, you're going to be a big sister."

Kula smiled at the attempt to make her feel better but the fact that there could be a possibility of her parents going separate ways weighs heavily on her mood. The three cubs looked from the other to a nearby hill to see a dark orange cub run down the hill with a dark golden cub a few lengths behind. Once the dark orange cub passed a bunch of other cubs who erupted in cheers. The three walked over as the dark golden cub ran over before collapsing on his yellowish stomach.

He took deep breathes to calm his racing heart as he turned his bright blue eyes towards the dark orange cub. "You're really fast Sherise. What does your mom feel you?"

"Yeah, Reese." a creamy cub walked over with excitement in her dark green eyes. "You're the fastest cub in the Pridelands, minus Fuli but-"

"The fastest lion!" Zuri jumped in cutting Tiffu off.

Sherise flattened her ears as a blush crept across her dark orange fur. "Thanks guys."

"Hey, guys!"

The group of cubs looked towards the hill that Sherise and Tojo just raced over to see Kiara and Simba run down the same hill. The others gathered around the two incoming cubs before settling down in a sitting postion. Simba caught his breath before turning to his friends.

"Who's up for tag?"

The cubs scattered in playful fright. Causing Simba to laugh before giving chase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mysterydude23, Machine Dragon, Carmen738 and Travass thanks for the reviews. I appreciate your feedback, here's chapter five. Enjoy.**

In the River pride Queen Malia was telling her daughters about the responsibility as a princess. But not both princesses have the same view as the other. A light beige lioness cub with a fluffy light beige tuff on her head frowned. Her mother was explaining to her and her older sister, Fari. That they have a job to their kingdom to set a balance.

"Mommy, what does this have to do with us?"

Malia looked at her second youngest. "As princess of these lands you're in title to keep the alliances your kingdom has. One way of doing that is by marring the neighboring kingdom's princes."

The light beige princess frowned, her golden eyes on the ground as she took everything her mother has said. Her ears perked a bit before her eyes widened as she lift them to look at her mother. "You mean a avanged marriage?" she shook her head and glared at the older lioness. "I won't do it!"

The tawny beige lioness sighed before looking at her daughter. "Tama you don't have a choice. The argument has been made. But if you ever have found true love when you're older than the betholed will be off." she turned her gaze to her oldest daughter. "Same with you, Fari."

The grey-beige cub nodded at her mother as her youngest twin huffed before running off towards the caves. Many of the River pride members dipped their heads as the princess passed. The light beige cub was headed for the only place that would make her feel better, her grandmother's shaded tree. As she got closer the energetic voice of her younger brother filled her ears. From the paws of a creamy beige lioness was a rich cream cub with wide, excited bluish eyes.

"Tama! Tama! Guess what?"

Tama rolled her golden eyes before smiling at her brother. "What is it?"

The youngest son of Queen Malia and King Jengo smiled his excitement never faltered. "Uncle Faraji is back!"

Tama frowned, she hasn't heard or seen her uncle for months. "What made him come back."

It wasn't a question, the reason why the creamy beige lioness under the tree stood and narrowed her sapphire blue eyes at her granddaughter. "Tama. Your uncle is still a prince and as a prince he had to deal with some business in the Mountain region."

Tama rolled her eyes before looking at her brother. "Where's he now?"

The rich cream cub shrugged. "Most likely with Wyatt and Wakili. As Amri and Amali is somewhere."

The youngest prince of the River pride was referring to the four oldest sons of Queen Malia and King Jengo. Tama thought they were showing their uncle around as for the two second oldest princes, they're most likely causing trouble for their mother to bail them out, again. The light beige cub shook her head before looking at the creamy beige lioness. "Grandma, do you know about the intended marriage mom set for me and Fari?"

The creamy beige lioness sat and sighed. "Yes. But there's nothing to worry about, dear. If you don't love the prince, you don't have to marry him. But the engagement was set to strengthen the alliance between us and the Pridelands."

Tama pinned her ears as she frowned. "The way you put it, it sounds like I really have to."

The River pride's queen mother smiled before nuzzling her granddaughter. "Don't worry about it. That time is far from now. Now you and Douglas come along."

The two royal cubs followed their grandmother back to the pride's base.

-YBWM-

It was mid evening in the River pride territory, along with the Pridelands. The cubs had went to the top of the highest mountain in the land with some of the adults to watch the sun set as others relaxed before it was time to call it a night. Minus one, a pale cream lion was was a few months younger than the River pride's queen. The younger brother of Queen Malia paced as a brownish beige lioness watched from the sides, not far from the watching lioness was Malika, the mother of Malia and her brother. The creamy beige lioness had a disappointment scowl on her aged but angelic face. Not long after the prince started pacing Malia strolled through the tall grasses, as he exited the greenery and headed towards the direction her brother and mother was, a yawn left her muzzle but once her pale blue eyes landed on the felines she stopped in her tracks, her eyes darting from the unknown lioness to her brother.

"Faraji, who's this lioness in my land?"

The pale cream lion sighed as he faced his sister. "She's my mate."

Malia's eyes widen as growled. "You fool. Have you forgotten about the last lioness you knocked up, not to mention that she happens to be the sister of the king I have an alliance with!"

The brownish beige lioness looked from her sister in law to her mate with hard emarald eyes. "You didn't tell me you had a mate."

Faraji sighed before looking at the brownish beige lioness. "Because I didn't. The lioness my sister is speaking of was no more than a fling."

Malika shook her head as Malia roared in anger and disgust. "Your _fling_ had a price. Now Princess Imani is raising three boys on her own."

Faraji's pale blue eyes widened. He didn't know that Imani was pregnant. Now he really feels guilty for walking out on the younger lioness. "I know that I can never change the past but I can try to make up for the future." he took a deep breath before continuing. "That's why I'm going to the Pridelands in morning to make things right or at least try."

Malia thought about it before sighing. "It's a start. When you leave tomorrow take the girls and Douglas. I would go with you but I have to take Wyatt to the Eastern land to meet a future queen."

Faraji nodded before turning to head towards his private den with the brownish beige lioness at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carmen738, Travass and Machine Dragon; thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter six, enjoy.**

The rose from behind the horizon, signalling the start of a new day. As the golden orb rised higher into the sapphire sky Prince Simba was awoken and dragged into another lesson. But instead of heading up to the summit that sat at the peak of priderock. Mufasa had closed his eyes and lifted his head as a soft breeze blew by. Simba looked at his father, unsure if he should follow or not. His father always did that and he honestly didn't know what his father was doing.

The golden prince looked up with questioning orange eyes. "Um... uh..." Simba laughs nervously. "What are you doing?"

Mufasa replies without changing his movements. "Observing."

"Oh. Observing." Simba frowned before turning his head to the side. "What's observing?"

The golden king opened his amber eyes as his ears flickered while he thought on a response. "Well, it's... it's..." Mufasa sighed having come up blank with a definition. "It's difficult to explain."

Simba frowned in disappointment. "Oh."

Mufasa groaned, he didn't want his see to feel disappointed. He's actually glad that Simba was interested in something that contains with his future kingly duties. He inhaled and exhaled before moving his head up as he remembered his mother's words when he asked her. "You have to look, listen... and smell, all at the same time."

Simba perked up as his ears stood up as well. A wide smile grew on the oldest prince muzzle as he nodded at his head. "Oh, I can do that. Look, listen, smell." Simba sniffs as he tries to look and listen as well.

Mufasa chuckled before he demostrated what he meant. "Hm. Try to feel the kingdom around you."

Simba went to open one eye as he frowned. "I don't feel anything."

Mufasa spoke without moving from his demonstration. "The hunting party hunting in the west field."

Simba opened his eyes and looked out to the plains to see small shapes of the hunting party in the west field before looking at his father to see him sitting with his large head held up with his eyes closed. "How do you know?"

"I feel it in my paws. If there was danger, they'd know to roar, and I'd run to them."

Simba flattened his ears as he lowered his small body to the rocky surface. "But wouldn't you be scared?"

"Perhaps, but I would still run to them. A king and prince may be afraid, but he can't let fear stop him from acting."

Simba straighten up as he looked at his father in awe. "Wow. You know everything."

Mufasa chuckled as he stood and headed for the rocky slope. "Not everything."

Simba had stood and began to follow when his dark brown rimmed ears twichted at the sound of the royal majordomo. "Sire."

Mufasa looked from his son to the hornbill. "What is it, Zazu?"

The blue hornbill hovered in front of the king and took deep breathes. "Our guests from the River pride are here."

Mufasa groaned before turning his amber eyes towards his son. "Simba, find your brother and bring him to the old den behind priderock."

Simba looked confused before heading off towards the watering hole as Mufasa looked at Zazu. "Bring Sarabi to the den behind priderock."

Zazu nodded before flying off towards the west field. Mufasa sighed heavily before heading down the slope and towards the Western borders. Once he got there he was surprised to see a lion he thought he'll never see again. Which caused him to snarled.

Faraji looked at the Pridelands' king with fear in his pale blue eyes. "Hello Mufasa."

Mufasa snarled but stopped when he caught sight of four cubs, three most be the cubs of Queen Malia. They were bit older than Simba and Kopa. As the other cub was a bit younger than his nephews from Imani. He sighed before turning around and headed away from the prince of the River pride. "You know where the visitor den is."

The pale cream lion sighed heavily as he watched his old friend run into the lush plains.

-YBWM-

Sarabi hid in the cover of the tall green grasses. Her orange glaze were locked on an elderly zebra stallion. It was the way of the Pridelands, to keep the circle of life in balance. The elderly gets hunted so that the herd may thrive. It's something that she would have to teach her future daughter in law, the future queen of the Pridelands. The dark beige lioness was about to direct her party when Zazu flew in front of her with a bow.

"Your majesty, his highness wishes for you to join him at the den behind priderock."

Sarabi sighed before nodding. She watched the blue hornbill fly off before turning to her second paws. "Imani, Sarafina."

Imani walked over to her sister in law with a few years older dark cream lioness at her side. "What's going on, Rabi?"

Sarabi started to walk away from her friends. "You two are in charge." then she broke until a full run.

It didn't take too long for the queen to get to the den behind priderock. When she entered she was greeted by the sight of Simba and Kopa westling. She smiled at least they weren't like their father and uncle. The sound of someone entering the den caused the princes to stop playing and sit as Sarabi turned to see her mate.

"Good. You all are here. We have a bit to discuss."

Simba tilted his head and went to ask his father what's going on but his mother shook her head. Simba frowned before turning his attention to his father, who began to speak.

"My sons, my heirs. As though only Simba will be crowned king, there's responsibility even as a prince. One of the responsibilities as a prince and king is to strengthen the alliances that your pride has. One way of doing that is a aranged marriage."

Kopa listened and unknowingly didn't agree like his betholed. "You're settling us with some princesses we never met."

Sarabi sighed as Mufasa cleared his throat. "It's to strengthen our..."

"What about what we want!" Simba growled at his father. He was taking it all in and agreed with his brother. He took a liking to this morning lesson but this is crossing the line.

Sarabi shook her head before turning her orange eyes on her mate. "I told you. Now you have gone and upset both of our sons. Fix it."

Mufasa groaned as he shook his head before heading towards the visitor den.


End file.
